


Permission

by SilverWolf15



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Confession, Conversation, Established Relationship, Holding Hands, Implied Relationships, M/M, talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf15/pseuds/SilverWolf15
Summary: A companion piece for my other story "Discovery". Usagi is visiting his friend's world and asks to have a talk with Splinter, regarding over a personal matter. (Rated T just to be safe)
Relationships: Donatello/Leatherhead mentioned, Leonardo/Miyamoto Usagi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	1. Talking to Master Splinter

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after my story "Discovery". Originally I wrote this as a separate stand alone story but then the idea came to mind and I decided to link both of them together. It'll work out in the long run as I have an idea of what to do. Hope you enjoy and leave me a review of your thoughts. And this is a oneshot, as I didn't have anything as a follow up as this wasn't a chapter story. But I will follow up with this story in a way. Enjoy.

Usagi averted eye contact as he struggled to keep his hands from shaking as he brought the porcelain teacup to his lips. Taking a quick sip of the steamy liquid, he tasted the herbal flavor as it flowed down his throat. The drink calmed him some, but his heart beating a mile a minute as he wanted to prolong this conversation for as long as he could, but knew if he wanted things to advance from here, he had to stick to tradition. Unfortunately, this required him to have a talk with a certain someone, who is housing him for the next several days. 

Across from him sat Master Splinter, who took a sip of his own cup, and enjoying the beverage like usual. Usagi came to visit them for a while, which everyone seemed to be elated to. Yet one of the first things he did he come up to the rat and asked if they could talk in private, which threw him off a bit. Splinter could see a bit of nervousness in which the rabbit tried to hide, but it wasn’t addressed. Being calm and collective the rat had suggested that they share a drink as they talked in private. At the time Splinter knew that the conversation he wanted to have made Usagi more nervous once they were alone, mainly from his change of stance, and tone in his voice. The rat picked this up easily, as raising four turtles helped make him proficient in picking up these ticks. 

“So, Miyamoto-san, what is it you wished to speak with me of?” Splinter was the first to break the silence, placing the cup down on the table that sat between him and the rabbit. 

Hearing this voice caused Usagi to freeze in place, as a shudder shot through his spine. The rabbit isn’t ready yet and is not sure how to explain himself without fumbling with his words. Asking permission should be easy but asking permission of something that pertained to the rat’s eldest son only made that much harder. He was a tough samurai who has seen so many battles and nearly died so many times, yet talking to the ninjutsu master beat this all hands down. He figured it was best to explain a certain aspect of himself first before asking. 

Taking a huge breath, he then placed his own cup onto the table before looking up into the rat’s eyes. “Splinter-san, I first wanted to thank you for housing me for the next few days. It is wonderful to be back in your realm once more.”

Splinter saw his guest bow, and he himself bowed back in respect, “Anytime, Usagi-san, you are a family friend and always welcome.” 

Some of the fear started to ease off of the rabbit as he moved on to the next part, hands clenching a bit in nervousness. “Splinter-san, As I spent more time in your dimension I can see that the customs between the people of yours and mine dimension are vastly different, and somethings that are not considered taboo in my world are the opposite here.” 

Splinter nodded, not sure where his guest is taking this conversation, but he remained patient. He knew Usagi is really nervous about this conversation and he needed to give him as much time for it all to come out. “And what aspect of my dimension’s culture are you are talking about?” 

Both of Usagi’s eyes closed, as he took another breath and prepared himself to admit one personal truth, feeling his heart started to peak, despite him not getting to the most important part. “Splinter-san…Where I come from, I prefer the intimate company of males.” 

Just like that a stunned silence filled the room, as both occupants now looked at one another, there one part is out there, and Usagi wasn’t sure what would come next. If they were playing poker the old rat would definitely have the best face out of them all, as he showed no hint of emotion and kept a stoic face the entire time. After what seemed like forever, he spoke, “Is that what is troubling you? Because I am fine with your preferences of who you wish to pursue…unless there is more you wish to tell me?” 

There it is, now Usagi has to come clean about his desires and for the main reason why he asked for this talk. This would be a huge shocker to the rat sensei, especially his intentions are towards the blue clad turtle. Silence coming from the rabbit dragged on as he tried to collect himself, hands resting on his knees as they clenched and breathing changed patterns. It felt like his heart would burst through his chest, something he was sure of but never happening. Finally, he looked right into the eyes of Splinter, this is it. 

“Splinter-san…I have grown a fond attachment towards Leonardo-san. He and I have a lot in common and always each other’s company. A friendship bloomed, followed by a friendly rivalry…but something new has happened as I’ve began to see Leonardo-san in a different light. He’s charming, protective and has a caring heart. My feelings for him have changed into feelings of admiration and….passion. It is the reason why I asked to speak with you alone…as with your permission I wish to court him,” at the end of the sentence Usagi then bowed his head, refusing to raise his head. There he finally said it and waited for the consequences of his actions. 

Once again there is nothing but silence that filled the room after the request was given. The rabbit didn’t hear a gasp or any kind of sound, but if he would have kept his head up he would have seen Splinter’s eyes raised in shock. For a moment there he thought he might have heard that wrong but knew that despite his age his ears were still as sharp as ever. 

Not only did Usagi admit to loving the company of males, but he basically just asked permission to pursue a relationship with his eldest son. He is at a loss for words as he wasn’t sure how to respond, but the message fully received. This surprised him big time as for a brief moment he was brought back to a couple of months ago, when he caught Donatello and Leatherhead kissing one another, only to find out they were in a relationship with one another. Yet now he found out another has sought interest in another one of his sons, and they were asking permission to pursue him. He truly wasn’t sure how to feel about this, but most of all, Is Leonardo the same way? 

Yet now that he thinks about it, the rat should have seen something like this coming. For being as perceptive as he is, Splinter should have realized the signs that not only that Usagi had feelings for his son, but that Leonardo seem to have similar feelings. 

Over the many times that Usagi would visit their realm the leaf green turtle would always be the first there to greet him. The usual welcoming shake of hands turned into small embraces. The way they would always spend time with one another, outside of training. And of course, the looks they traded, or tried to trade without others knowing. Often Usagi would give Leonardo a smile, which the blue clad turtle sometimes get a reddish hue on his face, which now he realized is a blush. It was hard to notice but it was there. If those kinds of reactions were there, then it must also mean that his eldest also preferred males over females. 

But yet no anger came from the rat, not like when he caught Leatherhead and Donatello, even though that was him being caught by surprise. Unlike most out there, Splinter is more accepting of his sons orientations, despite what they may be. And instead of sneaking around and hiding a relationship, his son’s potential suiter is asking for his consent. Still the rat wasn’t against this, as Usagi has proven himself as an exceptional swordsman, ally and most of all a good friend to the family. His bravery and honor spoke leaps and bounds of his character, something the rat admired a lot. Despite all that Splinter knew that in the back of his mind that the rabbit would be worthy of his son’s hand. Splinter couldn’t help but mentally chuckle in a amusement, at the fact that two of his sons will have such strong partners in their lives.

“Raise your head, Usagi-san,” Splinter calmly responded, which both confused and surprised the rabbit. He half expected a shout or maybe a strike across the face, but nothing. Ok that was good…for now. Still he raised his head and saw an expression of…acceptance? “I am glad you came to ask for my consent.”  
“You…are not angry?” Usagi asked, still holding that expression of surprise.

The rat shook his head and returned to his cup of tea, acting as if nothing is wrong. “No, in fact I grant you permission to court Leonardo,” before Usagi could speak the rat raised his hand, motioning that he wasn’t finished. “You are a strong warrior Usagi-san, and I know for a fact that Leonard may reciprocate the same feelings towards you, I’ve seen many signs that failed to connect until now. And as you know Donatello is in a relationship with our friend Leatherhead.” 

Usagi was silent but then nodded, forgetting about that one aspect. It actually surprised him when he found the large croc’s arms wrapped around the turtle’s body. Even more surprised when they kissed, but the ronin was happy for him. Part of him skipped over that moment when he decided to talk to Splinter, part of him guessed that since Leonardo is the eldest, more was expected from him, guess he was wrong. “Forgive me, for I skipped over that part for the moment.”

“It is alright my friend, I have accepted Donatello’s relationship, even if his partner is a male, and I will accept Leonardo’s choice for a partner. As a father I don’t want anything to stand in the way of my children’s happiness…even if it is me. And I know for a fact that you are worthy of my son’s affection.” 

And just like that all the fear, panic, and shaky hands disappeared as joy swelled up in the rabbit. Not only did he get permission to pursue his desired one, but it was accepted of his own and Leo’s preference of love. There were so many things he wanted to do right now, but he still had to keep a bit of discipline within him. Clasping his hands together he then bowed respectfully towards the rat, “Thank you, Splinter-san.” 

Just then that fear came back as Splinter’s aura changed into that of a protective parent, one of which that would terrify any person, even a seasoned samurai like the rabbit…and lets not forget Leatherhead when he received the same look. “But know this Miyamoto-san…if for any reason you hurt, or break Leonardo’s heart in any way…then…” Placing both hands on the table Splinter leaned in towards one of Usagi’s long ears and whispered into them, his breath tickling the fur that ran along it. As the words came out of the rat, both of the rabbit’s eyes widen, as a cold chill went down his spine, and body trembled violently. Part of him in disbelief in what he is hearing and thought it wasn’t possible…but knowing the ninjutsu master, anything was possible. When the rat finally finished and pulled back Usagi looked as if he saw his own worst nightmare and experienced it ten-fold. 

“Do you understand me?” Splinter asked in the same parental warning tone. 

“Y-Y-Yes…Yes Splinter-san,” Usagi tried to say, struggling to keep his composer after what was said to him, gulping really hard in fright. He felt like he could pass out here and then and had trouble trying not to do so. 

And like that Splinter’s tone changed back to the same cheery rat that he knew, “Very good. I wish you the best in courting my son.” And like that Splinter went back to drinking his tea, like nothing had happened. Even though that Usagi is still sitting frozen stiff in fear. It was a good thing that Leo harbored the same feelings for the rabbit, because that means a less of a chance of what was said in his ear to ever happen. 

END


	2. Talking to Leonardo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his talk with Master Splinter, Usagi approaches Leo to ask to court him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected chapter am I right? Well One of the comments wanted to see these two talking about the courting and well, It got my mind going and I created this chapter. It's short but I think it does it's purpose. Also, warning, Leo may be out of character in this, because i'm not sure how he would handle love. I hope it's alright.

“S-Say that again?” Leonardo questioned with raised eyes and disbelief, as he needed to hear it again. Currently he and Usagi were in the dojo, resting up after having a lengthy spar between one another, in which both were equal in swordsmen’s ship yet enjoyed the friendly duel among each other. After they finished, they sat down on their knees, with mere feet separating them as they had a small talk…Which lead to now. 

“I am sorry if what I said is straight forward, but…” Usagi bowed his head at his friend, preparing himself for what he’s about to do. It had been a day since he talked to Master Splinter in seeking permission in courting the blue clad turtle. He was grateful for getting permission to do so, yet he had to wait a day to calm down from the threat the rat Master gave him. What was said really got to him and he needed to give himself time to get a grip before he tried courting Leonardo. His choice was wise as he fumbled with his words most of the previous day as those vivid words kept replaying in his mind. Right now, he hoped his potential lover will return those feelings and accept, they were alone which made the situation all the better. “Leonardo-san, for as long as we have known one another our friendship has meant so much to me. I have started to see you in a different light, one of which changed my feelings for you. We started off as friends, then rivals, and now I’m hoping to evolve it into the next step. If you will allow me, I wish to court you.” 

Both of the leaf green turtle’s eyes widen at that, as mere shock consumed him, followed by a small red hue appearing on his face. He definitely heard that right, and to be honest it was hard to take in, “Y-You mean…start a relationship? As in a romantic one?” 

“Yes,” the rabbit nodded, giving a small smile, one of which the leaf green couldn’t help but blush at. Leo wasn’t sure why, but that smile always seemed to get to him…and he liked it for some reason. 

“I…uh…well….” Leo rubbed the back of his head, partially in embarrassment. The statement threw him off big time as he wasn’t expecting it. His friend had just expressed romantic interest within him, something he should have expected or at least anticipated it even before this talk started. Being a leader to his brothers Leonardo was expected to foresee anything that were to come his way, yet this slip by him. 

Yet, the leaf turtle had to admit, part him knew that the samurai held feelings for him due to their past interactions…and of course he himself would be lying if he denied feeling the same way. When he heard about him for the first time from his father, he truly was interested in the rabbit. Then when Usagi saved him at the Battle Nexus Tournament his interest grew, and it only made him happy when the two got to fight one another. Even though it was interrupted Leo knew that he definitely made a new friend. Now and then Usagi would travel dimensions to visit, something the blue clad turtle would always look forward to. Shell, he was practically the first one to greet the rabbit when he emerged from the portal. His smile on his face when they locked eyes, the comments they traded with one another…the usual handshakes, which soon turned into embraces….when his smooth skin made contact with his fuzzy fur. The red hue on his face deepened some as he started to think about the rabbit more, on a whole different level than friendship. 

The two had a lot in common, which he didn’t share with his brothers. Leo is fascinated with Japanese culture, and Usagi would tell him and bring him back items from his dimension, which is practically a version of feudal Japan. Another fun thing is that Usagi spoke Japanese, which enabled Leo to have conversations with his friend in that language, without his brothers overhearing or understanding it. Well maybe Donatello would understand it as when Master Splinter was teaching them it, he and his second youngest brother paid the most attention to those lessons. 

Leo did like Usagi’s personality, he’s a very honorable person, who will do whatever he can to protect those who he values the most. Yet he never took his job seriously and could be a fun guy to be around. His cheerful attitude could always make Leo feel a bit warm, plus the smile he would give him recently started to make him blush. He wasn’t sure why, but it just happened automatically. Truth be told, he did think of the rabbit on the level he speaks of…and to be honest it’s something he wouldn’t mind. Ever since hearing about his brother’s relationship with Leatherhead the blue clad turtle felt a bit at ease when it came to ever finding a partner in life. He did like females, but for some reason males seem to captivate him a lot more. If he did find a female that he felt he could be with then he would be happy…but when it came to males…it was different. He wasn’t sure why, but it all came down when he looked at Usagi, some part of him felt like they were right together…or more like they were meant to be. 

“Again, forgive me if my sudden straight forwardness made you uncomfortable…believe me when I say I do not wish to bring you distress,” Usagi bowed his head, not liking the response given. “If you like, we can forget this ever-“

“No….I mean…n-no,” Leo suddenly responded at first, then realized that he raised his voice before correcting it. “I…I was just caught off guard…that’s why.”  
“Oh?” the rabbit raised his head and eyes, his train of thoughts taking another turn. 

“I…well…I…wow this is hard,” Leo blushed more, hand reaching to rub the back of his head. Never in his life has he been robbed of words before, not even feeling anything similar. Only difference is that this wasn’t life or death, but possibly the beginning of something great between the two of them. Yet…going from friends, to rivals…to lovers? That’s a huge step…yet was he ready for such a thing? To be honest…he was willing to go through with it.

“Do you wish to have time to think this through?” Usagi asked, figuring his potential partner would need time to compose himself. 

“No…I…I’m good,” Leo responded, trying to will the blush away to focus…but it was kind of hard as for some reason now as he looked at Usagi all he could feel is warmth…a good one to say the least. It was preventing him from concentrating, but he tried to use the feeling to aid him instead. “In fact,…I would be lying if I said I don’t return those feelings…”

“Oh?” Both of Usagi’s eyes rose up as he heard that, his heart beating a bit faster from that. 

“I’ve always held admiration for you Usagi…your dedication, swordsmanship, honor…and of course…loyalty. Those traits made me want to meet you, and when I did it was more than I expected. You became a fast friend and I actually looked forward to the visits you took to my world…You became someone I can confide in and…well…feelings of friendship changed for me.”

“T-They have?” the rabbit responded, his heart about to soar as things are going the way he thinks. Now truly believing Splinter’s claims that his eldest son returned those feelings. 

He nodded, “Yes…but I guess originally I have been keeping those feelings buried because…well…by tradition I go by what my father tells me and things…and I have been worried about his reaction…but seeing as he accepted Donatello and Leatherhead…it made me realize that those feelings didn’t have to stay buried,” Leo gave a smile. “To put it simply…mainly because we could be here for a long time as I get all mushy…I would be honored to be courted by you.” 

Now a wide smile appeared on Usagi’s face, his heart soaring with emotions, pleased that this is happening, for real. He is now officially in a relationship with Leonardo…and he couldn’t be any happier. He pressed both hands together before bowing, “You have no idea how happy you made me.” 

“Me neither,” Leo smiled, feeling the entire warmth before consuming him. Yet, a thought then came to mind, “T-This…is going to be awkward to tell Master Splinter.” 

“Do not fret Leonardo-chan,” Usagi responded, making the turtle’s eyes widen at the “chan” part. The blush from earlier returning as that honorific is used between lovers…which supposedly they are now. The rabbit smirked upon seeing the reaction, finding it cute. “I have talked to Splinter-san, as I had wanted to get permission firsthand…and he has granted it.” 

“H-He did?” Leo’s eyes widened upon hearing that, thankfully the blush slowly disappeared, as surprise overtook him. 

The rabbit nodded, “Yes, and forgive me if I overstepped boundaries in talking to him first about it but I felt that he should know of my intentions first.” Usagi decided to leave out the threat the rat gave him, because…well he didn’t want to repeat it in any form, as he’s truly scared that the threat could happen at any time. 

“No, you didn’t step over any boundaries,” Leo tried to assure, both relieved and embarrassed at this fact. It was a relief his father knew and granted this request, but also embarrassing as he knew about this. Sooner or later, they were going to talk about this and…well when it comes to talks like this, they were always cringey. Like the sex talk he got upon reaching puberty, that was one of the only times he didn’t want his father’s guidance…as he still shudders from that memory alone. Still, things are good now and he would have to work things out, but later. “This makes it easier though,” he smiled upon leaning in. He wasn’t sure why, but his body is no longer in control as one thing is on his mind. 

Both of Usagi’s eyes rose as he saw the turtle’s head getting in closer, part of his mind knowing where this is going and wanted it more than ever…but one part of his mind stopped it. One finger came up and is pressed against the leaf green lips, stopping the action, much to the turtle’s surprise. “Forgive me, Leonardo-chan, when it comes to courting, I must work my way up to kissing…it’s just how I feel.” That and he was worried that kissing now would be too soon, and the threat from Splinter is still fresh on his mind. 

“R-Right…sorry about that,” Leo responded as he pulled his head away, blushing some. “His fur felt so soft…why am I only noticing it now?” He thought, only feeling his finger but it was enough for some reason. He wanted his mind to linger more but needed the discipline to refrain, after all he is a respected ninja, not a love-struck teen…even though he’s experiencing that at the moment. 

Yet both eyes widened as the rabbit too his scaly green hand, into his soft furry one, the fingers curling around, gripping it semi-tightly. Leo then looked into his eyes confusingly, wanting an answer. Not that he was complaining, he was enjoying the contact. Talking about a first step in this courting process. “I may not want to kiss yet…but I’m not adverse to holding hands.”  
Leo then returned the smile, “Me neither.” 

Both of them smiled at one another, knowing that this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship.


End file.
